Distributed ledger systems (DLSs), which can also be referred to as consensus networks, and/or blockchain networks, enable participating entities to securely, and immutably store data. DLSs are commonly referred to as blockchain networks without referencing any particular user case. Example types of blockchain networks can include public blockchain networks, private blockchain networks, and consortium blockchain networks. A public blockchain network is open for all entities to use the DLS, and participate in the consensus process. A private blockchain network is provided for particular entity, which centrally controls read and write permissions. A consortium blockchain network is provided for a select group of entities, which control the consensus process, and includes an access control layer.
In conventional blockchain systems, a transaction-sending process includes a client that generates the transaction and sends the transaction to a blockchain node. The blockchain node obtains a consensus on a batch of transactions, after which the transactions are executed one-by-one. The execution result is written to the new blockchain node. This process involves transaction network transmission, mainly accomplished by the client communicating the transaction to the blockchain node. In existing blockchain environments, direct network connections are used for communication.
However, the direct network connection between the client and the blockchain node can be less than optimal. Due to its simplicity, the direct network connection may be inefficient. The network may be incapable of adapting to handle complexities of the network. For example, the network may not be able to handle a situation in which a network problem slows communication between the nodes. Because of this inefficiency, when two network nodes in a network need to transmit data, an established direct connection may not be the fastest possible connection. The direct network connection may be inefficient or slow, for example, when the two nodes are in a cross-border network, or when the two nodes belong to different network operators. Generally, transmission times of transactions in a blockchain are random or unknown. Although direct network connections can be used for addressing these issues, a more efficient solution to address direct network connections would be advantageous.